dehalinfandomcom-20200214-history
The Specialist
The Specialist When the wizard didn't prepare THAT spell or the sorcerer does know it the, specialist comes in handy. Specialist's are there for you when your stuck in a knot or in a tricky situation. They live in the wildreness hopeing to one day have a better understanding of magic. The Specialist is one of the approved [http://dehalin.wikia.com/wiki/Classes classes ]in De'Halin. '''Adventures: '''Specialist typically adventure to gain praise from allies, surperiors and others. A pile of treasure is nothing compared to a pile of compliments. They like to charge into battle, knowing they will be ready for anything. '''Characteristics:''' Specialists tend to lean toward chaos. Because of there special spellcasting, they don't tend think ahead. '''Alignment: '''Specialists tend to stand apart from the lawful societies. They believe that rules were mant to be broken, including the rules of maigic. it is rare but sometime you see a lawful Specialist. '''Background: '''Specialists gain power by studying for year like a wizard but then applying the studying to there bloodline, like sorcerers giving the special spellcasting abilitys. '''Races''': Almost any race, becides half orcs, can be a specialist. '''Other Classes:''' Wizards have mixed feeling about specialists, on one hand specialist study harder, on the other they use sorcerer-like powers to cast there spells. Sorcerers envy specialists. The specialist fell that they are better than all other classes because they know so many spells. '''Game Rule Information''' Specialist have the following Statistics Abilitys: A Specialist needs a high intelegence to cast spells. A high dex might help because he wears no armor. Anyone could use constution to increse health. Hit die: 1d6 '''Class Skills:''' A specialist's Class skills are Concentration(Con), Craft(Int),Knowladge (all skills taken individually) (Int), Profession(Wiz), Spellcraft (Int). Skill Points At 1st level: (2+Int Modifier) X 4 Skill Points at each level: 2+ Int Modifier '''Class Features''' All of the following are class features for Specialists. '''Weapon and Armor Proficiency:''' Specialists are Proficient with all simple weapons. They are not proficient with any ttpe of armor of shield. Armor of any type interferes with a specialist spellcasting. '''Spells:''' A Specialist casts arcane spells which are drawn primarily from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time, the way a wizard or a cleric must (see below). To learn or cast a spell, a Specialistr must have a Intelgence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Specialist’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the Specialist’s Intelegence modifier. Like other spellcasters, a Specialist can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Spells per day table. Unlike other caster he gains NO BONUS SPELLS! A Specialist’s selection of spells is not extremely limited like a sorcers. A Specialist begins play knowing all spells on the sorcerer/wizrd spell list. Unlike a wizard or a cleric, a Specialist need not prepare his spells in advance. He can cast any spell he knows at any time, assuming he has not yet used up his spells per day for that spell level. He does not have to decide ahead of time which spells he’ll cast. '''Bonus Feat:''' Every four level a specialist gains a bonus metamagic or item creation feat. '''Stats Table''' '''Spells Per day'''